


Remus Lupin Fic Collection

by marauder_harder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder_harder/pseuds/marauder_harder
Summary: Here lie the multitude of one shots that detail the lives of Remus and you. All eras.





	1. Thursday Petition.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 897.

Thursdays were always the worst days of the week for you. It was a day before the weekend, which left you feeling antsy; it was the day of your worst set of classes, back to back lectures with your only class you enjoy being the one where the professor hated you; and to top it all off, Remus had prefect duty on Thursdays. After a long and annoying day, you would have just wanted to curl up with your boyfriend and relax but Godric knows that doing so would only be _ nice _ . Thus, why would the universe want to do that for you?

You walked into your common room, hoping that there were not many people around as you don’t have the energy for any pleasantries. The coast seemed to be clear and you were just about to sit back and relax on the couch closest to the fire when you heard it — four distinct sets of footfalls and boisterous laughter. 

“Kill me.” You groaned as you closed your eyes and fought off an oncoming headache. You didn’t need that today, not with astronomy class later tonight. 

“Oi! Look who it is, Prongs! Mrs. Moony is back from working her pretty brain into overdrive.” Sirius laughed, along with James and Peter. 

However, the last of the marauders seemed to not find his teasing as amusing. He walked over and sat down next to you, wrapping an arm around your frame leisurely. “Another Thursday?” 

“They shouldn’t be allowed to exist. I swear one of these days I am going to start a petition for the banning of the bloody day.” 

You felt, rather than heard, his laughter, soft and deep as it reverberated through his chest. 

“I know, love. You have my vote.” 

“Mine too,” James piped in, along with hums of agreement from the rest of the group. 

Soon enough, the four boys all seem to settle around you, talking only slightly quieter and you found yourself struggling to keep your eyes open. 

“Mrs. Moony, you really should find a better pillow than String Bean over here, He is too bony.” Sirius teased, just as you felt yourself drift off. 

“Let her be, Padfoot. You know she works far too hard, so if she wants to rest, let her.” He then turned and nudged you slightly, “but I can take you to your room if you’d like a proper nap, yeah?” 

Your only response was a halfhearted, “Remy’s comfy” and you burrowed yourself deeper into his chest. 

“Well, I guess you plan on carrying her on your rounds tonight,  _ Remy _ ?” James chimed in teasingly, as you were the only one he allowed to call him that. 

With a sigh and a playful glare, he checked the clock and shook his head softly. “I’ll let her sleep until I have to go. She has astronomy anyways, so she’ll need to get up then.”

“Godric, that’s what — her fifth class today? Why does she insist on taking so many courses?” Peter asked, exasperated. 

“She feels like as long as she is here, she might as well make the most of what she can. I just worry that she is overworking herself.” Remus looked down at you briefly, before placing a soft kiss on the top of your head and brushing a piece of hair out of your face. 

“Well, we can’t tell her that. She’ll kill us. You’d be the only one that could persuade her.” 

“Nah, she won’t listen to me either. The best thing I can do is let her rest when she needs it and help her with any class she has.” 

The marauders nodded in understanding and stood. “Well, we’ll let you two lovebirds relax. Try not to get too handsy while we’re gone.” Sirius winked and disappeared up the stairs, Remus’ other two best friends following him silently. 

Remus looked down at you and admired your beauty. He’d never been able to do this while you were awake, as you’d always tell him to stop staring because you’d claim you were nothing to stare at. However, you couldn’t be more wrong. 

To him, you were everything. You were the stars and the sun, the wind and the earth. You allowed him to feel so free, yet so grounded. You made him whole. 

He’d never been able to tell you how much you mean to him, as he seemed that no matter how he started to convey it, it didn’t seem like it was enough for you. That he wasn’t enough for you. Yet, here you were, sleeping soundly on his chest, looking so vulnerable and peaceful. You were the one who was so strong to everyone, yet when you were with him, you let down the walls. 

He was humbled to know that he had the honor of you trusting him so deeply. By confiding your fears, your troubles, and your sadnesses. He knew it was wrong of him to let you get so close to him, but he was a selfish man. 

“I love you more than you’ll ever know, m’sweet girl.” He mumbled into your hair and pulled you closer. 

You shifted in your sleep and let out a soft, “Moony” before smiling softly and faintly snoring again. Remus smiled wider as he heard his name fall from your lips. 

In that moment he decided that, in fact, Thursdays were actually his favorite days.


	2. Capabilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,820.

You always enjoyed breakfast. Maybe it was the hot coffee that would warm your hands, or the sweet smell of jam that you’d have every morning. Something about it seemed so refreshing. You loved how you could get up early and make your way down to the Great Hall with a book, or newspaper and read in a little bubble of solitude. No matter what was going on, you always knew that you’d have a little happy moment to enjoy every morning. 

And he ruined it. 

You sat down at your usual spot on the bench early on a Friday morning and delved into your latest book. You began munching away on your toast with jam, lost in a fictional muggle world, when you heard it. The Great Hall door being opened and then closed. It was strange, as you usually got to eat before mostly anyone else got there. 

You looked up from your book and scanned the room when you saw him. 

His long, dark hair looking uncharacteristically dishevelled, something you had actually never seen before. He looked tired, but still had the mischievous sparkle in his eyes that let you know he was up to no good. Objectively, he still looked good; but you knew why he was looking so exhausted. Last night must have been hard on him and his friends, but you had no right to care about that now. 

Sirius walked toward the table and started gathering food in a bag that you had not noticed when he first walked in. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up and spotted you. 

“Growing boy. Have to eat, you know.” He smirked and winked at you, but you saw that he was just going through the motions. You saw the sharpness in his eyes, like he wanted to glare at you but it was as if something had stopped him. 

Nodding softly, you stared at him for a moment or two longer then looked down at your book. You know you had no right to talk to him — any of them — not after what you did months ago. 

_ “Remus, please let me help you.” you begged. It was a fight you two were having more and more often recently and it felt like a losing battle.  _

_ “No, you can’t. You know it is dangerous out there and I am not putting you in harm's way. That is final.”  _

_ “It is not final,” you huffed indignantly, “you can’t just tell me what to do and not do, Remus. I want to help you. I’ve taken all the measures. I learned the defensive spells, and I have been working on the wolfsbane potion with Slughorn. Hell, I’ve become a bloody animagus already! Why won’t you let me do this?”  _

_ He threw down the pair of clothes he was packing for his trip to the Shrieking Shack tonight. Over the years he learned that it was easier if he had something clean to change into after. “Because you can’t! Defensive spells aren’t going to do anything if I’m after you! You think a simple knockback jinx is going to slow me down? It won’t! I will come for you, and try and kill you! Why don’t you fucking get it?! It doesn’t matter what you do because you aren’t capable of helping!”  _

_ You visibly retracted. Those words rung in your ears until it reached a deafening silence.  He knew your insecurities about feeling like an inferior witch, but when you looked in his eyes you knew he said it to hurt you. He always knew the right thing to say to get his point across. You’ve just never been on the receiving end of his bite. You stared up at the boy you so desperately loved, the boy you wanted to help and felt the stinging prick of tears that were trying to fall.  _

_ “I see then,” you spoke with an air of calmness. “If you think I’m not capable enough then I won’t.”  _

_ He sighed, rolling his eyes, and reached out for your hand but you pulled back, knowing that if you let him close you’d end up crying. “Y/N, you know I didn’t _ — _ ” _

_ “No, I think I know exactly what you meant. I’m sorry I pushed so hard to try and help you. I’ll stay out of your way. No need to worry about those too incompetent for you.”  _

_ Whatever words were spoken after, you did not hear, for you were already walking down the dormitory stairs, tears burning as they streamed down your face.  _

You didn’t realize you had started to cry until you felt the warm hand resting on your shoulder. 

“You really hurt him, you know. I don’t know exactly what happened, but whatever you said got to him. The full moons have been worse, he hasn’t been able to eat or sleep; but regardless of what went down between you two, it probably wasn’t all your fault. So please take care of yourself, kid. No sense in both of you suffering.” 

You refused to look up at him, too proud to acknowledge that someone had seen you cry. But even though you didn’t see him, you heard the sincerity in his words. Remus did feel bad for what he had said. You knew it was slightly true. You probably weren’t capable enough to fight him off if he attacked you, but you knew that you couldn’t sit around and do nothing. That’s why you had started working on the wolfsbane in the first place. 

_ Wait, the wolfsbane! _

Suddenly, you jumped up and started running after the long haired boy. 

“Padfoot! Wait up!” you reached him, panting slightly from your exertion and quickly rummaged through your bag. 

Pulling out a small vial, you turned and looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow in question and you suddenly felt nervous. 

“Um, could you — ,” you hesitated, shifting from one foot to the other, “could you give this to Remus please? You don’t have to say it was from me. Just say that Slughorn finally figured it out or whatever. Just, uh, make sure he gets it.” 

You held it out to him and waited for him to take it. 

“Shouldn’t you give that to him yourself? I mean, you spent all that time perfecting it; and if you got it to work — ” he trailed off. 

You contemplated this for a moment before quietly adding, “no, he probably wouldn’t trust it if it were from me. He, uh,” you looked down at your feet, “doesn’t think I’m competent enough.”

Sirius hesitantly grabbed the potion from you, and tilted your chin up to meet his eyes. He’d never seen you so unsure and dejected in his whole life. You always seemed to carry yourself with confidence and when confronted about it, you had laughed and said you believed in the saying “fake it till you make it.” He never knew you were serious about it until now. 

“Well, I don’t doubt that it’s perfect. I’ll be sure to give him it.”

“Really? Thanks Sirius, you’re the best.” You smiled softly at him before pecking him on the cheek and walking off. 

When he got back to the dormitory, he dropped the potion onto the bed next to a lying Remus.

“The wolfsbane is done. Hopefully this will help more than what we’ve been doing the last few months.”

Remus seemed to perk up as he heard the news, and reached for the vial. “Slughorn figured it out? I’ll be sure to thank him next class.”

“Not exactly, mate. Y/N brewed it. Reassured me that it was the real deal. Although, she didn’t want me to tell you that it was from her. Any idea why?” 

Suddenly, the room felt all too small to the young werewolf and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’m sure she told you.”

Sirius turned, looking at him with a scolding face. “Damn right she did. How could you think she wasn’t competent, Moony?! After all she’s done for you!” 

Truth be told, Sirius didn’t know where his anger was coming from. When he first saw her in the Great Hall, he wanted to hex her. Now, he was thinking about hexing the boy in front of him. He’d felt a surge of protectiveness for you when he saw how hurt you were by what his friend had said. 

“I didn’t say she wasn’t competent! I said she wasn’t capable of fighting me off, which is true! Even in her animagus form, I could hurt her.” He looked into his friend’s eyes, trying to convey just exactly what he meant. “I can’t hurt her, Sirius.”

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “It seems you already have, mate.”

Remus deflated at his reply and looked away in shame. He’d never wanted things to end up like this, but somewhere in the deepest part of his mind he knew that it was inevitable. People like him don’t get happy endings, regardless of if they’re in love. 

Picking up the vial again, he looked at it and shook his head. Even if he hurt her, you still cared enough to help him. Even when he practically said you couldn’t, you proved him wrong. You were constantly surprising him, keeping him in a perpetual state of awe. He didn’t deserve you, but if you cared enough to still help him when he blatantly told you no, he’d make sure that he did everything in his power to make this up to you. 

He set the potion down on the nightstand next to his bed, and walked over to Sirius. 

“Give me the map.”

Sirius reached into his drawer and pulled it out. He offered it to his friend then hesitated, still feeling like he needed to protect you. “Why?”

“Because I want to talk to her.”

“Moony, I don’t know if she’d be too keen on seeing you right now.”

“Listen, I am going to find her whether you help me or not. I need to apologize to my girl.”

“Your girl, eh?” he immediately relaxed at his friend’s words and smirked teasingly. 

He grabbed the map from his friend’s hand and opened it, muttering the all too familiar spell that revealed where she was. Once he found her, he folded it back up and put it in his pocket. He started towards the door, set on finding you, when he paused. 

He turned back and looked at Sirius, who was now opening the basket of food that he brought up to the room. 

“Hey Padfoot?”

“Yeah?” He looked up at his friend.

“She’ll always be my girl. Thank you for making me realize that.”

“Anytime, mate.”

Remus smiled softly, and laughed to himself as he walked towards your destination. He was going to win you back, if it was the last thing he did. 

Of this, he never felt more capable. 


	3. Sweet Tooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,558.
> 
> WARNING: 18+ content ahead.

Laying down, sprawled out on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, you groaned loudly. This past week had been horrendous — one of those weeks where you wanted to crawl in a hole and die just to avoid having to do anything else for the rest of your life. Usually these types of weeks come and go, but sadly, you don’t think that this will be getting better anytime soon. Not on its own at least.

Remus had been ignoring you. This you were sure of. Any time you had been around him for more than fifteen minutes, he had made up some lame excuse and left. He had been to three fake detentions and picked up another two Prefect rounds to avoid you throughout the past week. His time in the Great Hall was limited, saying that he needed to finish up on school work and tucked himself into some part of the library you had not been able to find yet. 

You wondered what was wrong with your boyfriend of now five months and decided you were going to get to the bottom of it. You checked the clock and saw that Remus should be getting back to his dorm in about a half an hour. His last class was just about to end, and you knew that he usually decided to hide in his dormitory for at least a few hours to recoup from a hard day of course work. 

So, you waited. You sat on the couch in the common room, and waited patiently for his arrival. You knew you needed to settle whatever his issue was. When he walked in, only five minutes later than you expected, he got halfway to the boy’s dormitory stairs before you spoke.

"Remus.” 

He halted in his tracks, not expecting to hear your voice. He turned to look at you and smiled anxiously. 

"Oh hey Y/N. Sorry, I can't talk now I have to help James with his potions homework tonight."

"James went to Hogsmeade with Sirius."

"Oh." He obviously had not been expecting that either.

"Can we talk?" You walked up to him and rested your hand on his arm softly. He tensed under your hand. 

"Uh, what about?" He shifted uncomfortably, seemingly itching to get away from you.

"Well, why you've been ignoring me for one."

"What? Ignoring you? I'm not ignoring — look I can't do this right now. I have an essay due tomorrow and I should go start on it."

"Remus — please. Can we just go up to your dorm? I really want to talk to you."

He looked into your eyes and immediately saw the insecurities peeking behind the wall you put up. He knew that you were worried. Most likely, the worst scenarios were going through your mind and his heart constricted painfully. 

"Okay, let's go."

You followed him up and as the door clicked behind you, you looked around. His room felt different, awkward almost.

You walked over and sat on the edge of his bed next to him. He turned and scooted back slightly so he could face you properly. 

"Listen, I know you've been ignoring me for the past week. If I did something to upset you, if I did something I shouldn’t have, if  _ you  _ did something you shouldn't have, if — " you paused, "if something is wrong just tell me now. Either we can fix it and move on or you can break this off, but I can't go living in this middle ground anymore." 

He knew it. Your eyes were quickly blinking back tears as you voiced your insecurities to him. He didn't want to lose you, far from it actually. 

"You think I don't want to be with you anymore?" He asked. He had to hear it from you. 

"Well, I mean what's a girl to think when her boyfriend completely ignores her every chance he gets for a week. If you don't want this anymore, that's — that's something I'll have to accept. Just, please, tell me."

"No. Sweetheart, never. You are so far from the truth." 

"I am?" You blinked, confused. 

"Yes." He stopped there, giving no indication that he was going to explain himself. 

"Then why have you been brushing me off?" Your ears burned slightly in embarrassment. You hated sounding so clingy, but you knew that he wasn’t going to tell you if you didn’t pry.

"I — er, I just — " his cheeks darkened and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "The full moon is in two days."

"I know. Have I been getting on your nerves lately? If I have, I'm sorry. You know I always try to be more aware — "

"You've been fine. Amazing, actually. That's the problem."

"Problem?" Your eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Surely, you being good to him shouldn’t be a problem, right?

The blush on his cheeks spread up his face, and turned his ears the same dark shade. "Not every full moon affects me the same way each month. Some months I'm tired, some months I'm irritable, and some months I — " he stopped, not being able to continue. 

"You what?"

"Look, this is going to sound crude and terrible, and I am so sorry, Y/N." Dear Godric, he thought he was going to die of embarrassment. This is  _ not  _ how he ever wanted to have this conversation with you.

"For heaven’s sake, just spit it out Remus." You were quickly growing tired of him beating around the bush. If he didn’t want to break up with you, what could be so bad?

"I want you.” He blurted out. “It's, uh, why I've been ignoring you recently. Every time you're around I can't help but think about how beautiful you are, how breathtaking. You always look, and smell so amazing. Somehow you can be adorable and sexy at the same time, and fuck — you're just so, bloody tempting, Y/N. Worst part is you don't even know it. You could be doing anything and I'd want you. Hell, you just sitting here right now staring at me with those big, innocent eyes, I can’t help but imagine all the things you could be doing with — " He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose. 

"I know it isn't right of me to constantly be thinking this way about you; so I stay away. I'm not going to  _ impose  _ myself on you. You deserve better than that. You deserve to be treated right. And I want to treat you right, but I can't right now. I'm not — ” Remus stopped, like he was struggling to come up with the right words. “Look, I'd want to take my time with you — show you how much you really mean to me, and how you make me feel. But I can’t seem to control myself enough for that now. I can’t even think straight around you.”

He looked down at you with a smoldering gaze and heavily dilated pupils. Something about the way he spoke made your head spin. Your mind was reeling at this new discovery and your heart pounded in your chest. Your thoughts clouded with different scenarios the two of you could be in, each scandalously hot and extremely alluring. The pounding in your chest grew and you briefly wondered if Remus could hear it, especially if his senses were heightened right now. As your head filled with scene after scene of you writhing beneath him, you found yourself leaning in closer to Remus. 

“Y/N.” He warned lowly, his deep voice sending a shiver through your whole body. 

“Yes, Moony?” You questioned in your attempt at the most innocent tone possible. It failed miserably, however, sounding more like a sultry whisper to the now panting boy almost pressed against you.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said that I wanted to do this proper.” Still, he did not pull away and soon you found yourself dangerously close to him. 

“Oh, I heard you just fine. You fail to realize that I was never one for being prim and proper, Remus. I  _ do  _ hang out with four marauders after all. At least one of you was bound to rub off on, or to, me by now.” 

Remus made a noise, deep in the back of his throat, that you only could describe as a cross between a whimper and a groan.

“You don’t know what you are getting yourself into, love.” 

You smirked challengingly and brought a hand up to softly trace down the front of his chest. “I think I just might.” After a few moments, you continued. “I want you too, Remus. Please. Don’t ignore me any more than you already have. I’ve missed you.” 

That was all he needed to hear, as his lips then met yours forcefully. This kiss was different than any you two had shared before. Sure, things have gotten pretty heated, and you were far from naive, but nothing had ever felt as amazing as Remus’ lips against yours in that moment. 

His hands pulled you closer to him, guiding you to straddle his waist. His slightly chapped lips quickly asserted their dominance over yours. Passionate lips turned way to teeth and tongue. His hands roamed your body, leaving a burning trail in the wake of his every touch. You pulled away slightly to swiftly pepper his neck with open mouthed kisses. 

“Fuck, Y/N, you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this.” He breathed, his eyes glazed over, fingers digging deep into your soft hips. 

You kissed up to his ear, and whispered in it softly, “well, maybe I could have helped you sooner, Moony.” 

A small pang hit in his heart at the memory of what happened this past week. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m sure you can find a way to make it up to me.” You murmured against his skin, returning your lips down his neck and to his collarbone. 

Remus groaned softly at the thought and lifted his hips to connect with your clothed core. You gasped at the sensation, his name falling from your lips in a moan.

“Please, Remus,” you begged softly. Your hands flew to the buttons of his shirt and quickly began unfastening them. 

Meanwhile, his hands grasped the bottom of your sweater and pulled it over your head easily. “So gorgeous, sweetheart. So beautiful, and all mine.” 

Your heart sped with his declaration and you found yourself nodding as his lips left marks on your neck. “Yours.”

Remus’s hands quickly went up to your bra and unclasped it, pulling it off you expertly. His rough hands leaned you back until you were laying down on the bed beneath him. 

His kisses trailed down your neck, past your collarbone and to your chest. He willed himself to slow down, to savor the moment, but his greedy mind had other intentions. He found himself kissing down your breasts, after giving them the attention he thought they deserved, and reached your naval. Your soft moans were already mixing with your gasps, and the sound alone drove him further into his madness. 

Once he reached the edge of your skirt he stopped, forcing himself to look up at you. “Are you sure, Y/N? Because I don’t think I’ll be able to — ” 

You chuckled breathlessly and cut him off, “Remus, if you stopped now I think I’d scream.” 

He grinned something you could only describe as wolfishly, and quickly slid your skirt and panties down in one tug. Now fully naked, he looked down at you and his eyes darkened. “You are so fucking beautiful.” 

His lips met yours in another heated kiss as your hands went to the button of his pants. You unbuttoned them and quickly tried to yank them down, longing for his touch. Remus helped you remove his pants and boxers until you were both fully exposed. His hands travelled down the expanse of your body until he reached the place you were most desperate for him. 

He ran two fingers through your folds, then pumped them in and out a few times slowly to stretch you. Grinning, he was surprised to find you so ready for him. “Already so wet, baby. This all for me?” 

You nodded, moving your hips in a futile attempt to try and earn more friction. “Yes, all for you. Please fuck me, Remus.” 

“You ready for me?” He smirked, and brought his hand up to lick his fingers covered in your wetness. He then teasingly started rubbing his cock through your slick folds. 

“Oh Godric, yes. Please, I’ll do anything.” You moaned, desperately thinking that you would go simply mad if he didn’t do something soon. 

He hissed as he eased himself into you. It took all of his resolve not to start pounding into you mercilessly. “Fuck, you’re taking me so well, love. Such a good girl for me, yeah?” 

You moaned as he bottomed out and quickly moved in and out, setting a steady pace. “Feels good, Remus.” 

He simply groaned softly and nodded in reply, quickly losing the ability to form words with you wrapped so tightly around him. He nipped at your neck roughly while his fingers gripped your hip and thigh hard enough that you knew they’d leave bruises. 

Soon enough, the two of you were panting heavily, the occasional moan and curse from him turning you on even further. 

“Remus,” you cried as he hit a spot that sent your mind blank. 

“Close, baby?” 

You moaned and nodded, feeling a coil deep within you winding. His hand left your thigh and his thumb found you clit, rubbing it quickly. 

“Come for me, Y/N. Squeeze yourself around me. That’s it, darling, I’m right there too.”

His words, along with the overwhelming sensations you were feeling, sent you over the edge. His name came tumbling from your lips in a cry, your nails digging into his back and arms deeply. 

With your walls tightening around his cock as you rode out your high, Remus came with a moan and buried his head in your neck. His breath was hot against your sensitive skin, and he slowly pulled out of you, rolling over on his side. 

For a few minutes, neither of you spoke, content with the sounds of your heartbeats pounding in your ears and your labored breaths slowly calming. Finally, you broke the silence. 

“So, was that better than ignoring me?” You laughed softly, a cheeky grin plastered on your face. 

He turned and looked at you, propping himself up on one arm to lean over and kiss you gently. “Far better.”

You grinned and looked back at him, “you know, they should really write this type of information down in those lycanthropy books. Should I expect this every full moon?” 

He threw his head back and laughed, a deep sound that made your heart swell affectionately. 

“Oh, no, love. Now that I’ve had a taste, I think you should always be expecting this. I don’t think I could ever get enough of you.” He joked back with a wink. 

“Great. Another addiction. First chocolate, now me.” 

“What can I say?” he asked as he chuckled softly, pulling you into his side, “I seem to enjoy all things sweet.”

You blushed at his comment and curled yourself further into him. “I love you, Remus.”

“As I love you, m’sweet girl.” 


	4. Speak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested:  
> I'd like to make a request a remus lupin smut where they're doing it in the shrieking shack and the other marauders go to find remus and find him there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,703.
> 
> WARNING: 18+ content ahead.

You’ve been with him for a year. You’ve been with the person you loved most in this entire world for a whole rotation around the sun. You have been blissfully in love with Remus John Lupin for an entire year. Things couldn’t be better. 

So, for your anniversary you’d thought you’d surprise him with a scavenger hunt. You wanted him to remember everything you had given him, and him to you. You wanted him to remember how happy you made him, and hopefully he’d know how happy you will be. 

The first note was left by his bedside. It was a neatly folded letter that explained exactly what this Saturday would entail for him. He would have to go through the past year with you to find the present-- technically  _ his _ present. 

He laughed when he read the first clue, thinking that if all the clues were like these, this whole thing would be almost too easy. 

_ Finding the first clue should be a treat! Just go to the place where you hide all your sweets. _

He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out the false bottom in one of the drawers. Lying on top was the next clue, along with his favorite chocolate that he thought he ran out of a few days ago. Smiling, he opened the next envelope while eating his tasty surprise.

_ Now that your craving is fed, go to the place you lay your head. _

He frowned slightly and looked over towards his bed. Surely it couldn’t have been there, since he was just sleeping there hours ago and didn’t see anything. Walking over, he inspected underneath his covers and around his pillow, when he felt a small, hard piece of what he now assumed was paper in his pillowcase. When he opened it, another note fell out. 

_ The next place my love will have to look, is the spot where we found our favorite book.  _

Automatically knowing where he’d have to go, he jumped up and set off for the library. You both bonded over the fact that your parents would read you  The Tales of Beedle the Bard when you were younger and he figured this is what you had meant. As he reached the library, he quickly walked to the section of children’s stories. He searched up and down the shelves but couldn’t seem to find it. Surely, the book wasn’t checked out, was it? Dreadfully, he realized he would have to ask Madam Pince. 

“Um, excuse me? I was looking for your copy of  The Tales of Beedle the Bard, but can’t seem to find it. Could you check if it has been borrowed?”

Madam Pince looked up from her reading and laid her eyes on the young boy in front of her. She smiled as she recognized who it was. Not only did she have a soft spot for the boy who would frequent the library, she also spoke to you days prior. You explained your situation to her, and surprisingly enough, she seemed thrilled. You weren’t sure if it were because of her affections towards Remus, or if she was a romantic at heart; but nevertheless, you were happy. 

“Ah, yes, I think I have it tucked away for someone who wanted to look at it today. I presume that would be you?” She smiled coyly, and rose an eyebrow in question. Even if she was thrilled with the idea of a scavenger hunt, she still loved giving the kids a hard time. 

Remus flushed slightly and nodded as she handed the book over. He opened the cover carefully, before taking out the next note left for the boy. 

_ Sorry for making you see the wicked witch, but your next clue is at our spot on the pitch! _

Chuckling at your terrible rhyme, Remus leisurely made his way out to the quidditch pitch. On the way, he was lost in thought about the many times you two would sneak off to that very spot when you wanted some time alone. It was only done during James’ off-season, but you both had some  _ very  _ memorable moments there. Once he arrived he saw his scarf sitting on your bench. Underneath was a small note that read,

_ Don’t want you to catch a cold. Come to the place where we first talked about growing old.  _

Remus’ eyebrows knitted in confusion as he tried to remember where exactly you were when you first talked about your future together. He wracked his brain until he realized where you meant. It was about three months ago, and the two of you were sitting near the Black Lake. Spending the day relaxing by the shore, your conversation had slowly diverged into what you both wanted to do when you were older. It was then that you had mentioned you saw a future with him. He was ecstatic. He never, in a million years, thought that he would be able to have a future with anyone. Yet, you and him talked about it for hours. You fought briefly, as he originally rejected the idea all together. But when you told him that you didn’t care about his condition, or what hardships it would bring, he relented. He knew that even if it weren’t true, he loved the idea of one day having a family with you. 

As he reached the shore of the Black Lake, he wondered where his note could be. He walked up and down the shore, searching for it, when he saw a large rock sitting a bit a ways from the water’s edge. Upon approaching, he saw that it was exactly where you had left his next note. 

_ For this last clue, you must think about when my love for you began. To find me, head to the place you feel least like a man.  _

Remus’ blood ran cold at the thought. He knew exactly where to go, and didn’t want you anywhere near that place. Setting off for the Shrieking Shack, he wondered what you meant by ‘where my love for you began.’ Surely you couldn’t have started loving him because he was a werewolf? The thought made his stomach flip, and as he walked down the tunnel to the shack, his whole being filled with dread. 

As he slowly opened the door soft music filled his ears. It was something he didn’t recognize, most likely a muggle musician. You always loved muggle music more than magical, and would sing it constantly--no matter how off key. It was something he loved about you. It was just another reason you were perfect, too perfect to be in this horrible place. Pulled from his intrusive thoughts, he heard the sound of your voice. 

“Remus?”

The music slowly quieted down, until he couldn’t hear it at all. Although, he did not know if it was because you had turned it down, or that he could not hear it over the rushing in his ears. He looked over at you, and his heart sped rapidly. His blood whirred throughout his body, and he smiled at the sight of you. 

You were beautiful. Simply stunning, in a button-up of his and what he’d hoped to be nothing else. You laughed at his obvious shock, and beckoned him further into the bedroom of the shack. It was enchanted to look less dingy, and much more homely. There was fresh paint on the walls, new linen on the bed, and candles in the room, setting it in a warm glow. 

“Like what you see, baby?”

The sound of your voice snapped him from his trance and he smiled smally. “You could say that. But, Y/N, why are we  _ here _ ?” 

Your smile instantly fell, fearing that this would be his reaction. You hoped he would realize why you brought him here of all places, but you knew now that you’d have to explain it to him. 

“I told you, it was when my love for you began. The first night I realized I loved you was when you came back from your first full moon. Remember?”

Suddenly, Remus recalled the first night you told him you loved him. He thought he had dreamt it, all this time. You were taking care of him, after your first full moon as his girlfriend. It was the first time you let him see you the night after a transformation, and it nearly broke your heart. The two of you were laying in bed, bidding each other goodnight when you let it slip. 

_ “Goodnight, Moony. Love you.” _ He thought it was a simple slip of the tongue, a habitual phrase said to family when you were to head off to sleep. He never realized that you meant it until now. 

After a few moments, you continued. “I want you to remember this place.”

He laughed hollowly, “trust me, I could never forget it.”

“No, I want you really remember it, Remus. Not just bits and pieces from the nights you transform. I want you to be able to have memories here--good memories. I want you to remember the good about yourself, how good I know you are. Every time you are here, Moony.” You leaned up and kissed his lips softly. “Because you are so good. Such a good friend,” You placed another kiss on his slightly chapped lips. “Such a good lover,” And another. “Such a good man.”

Instead of a reply, Remus pulled you flush against him and kissed you soundly. His rough hands reached up to cup your cheeks reverently. You could feel every emotion he tried to convey in his touch, and smiled softly. He was thanking you, loving you. 

As the passionate kiss grew way to being more heated, he started walking you back towards the bed. You shuffled slightly and sat down, pulling him down with you. You didn’t want to separate from him, needing to feel the heat burning within both of you. Eventually, he pulled away to trail kisses down your neck. His hands trailed down to your shoulders and pushed you back slightly, trying to lay you down beneath him. You resisted, however, and smiled at the low growl that sent a shiver down your spine.  

“No, Moony. This is about you. This is going to be your memory. Tell me what you want.”

Your hands found their way into his hair, as you pulled him from you so you could look into his eyes. His dilated gaze burned into you, and lit a fire in the deepest part of your being. You straddled his hips quickly, pulling him closer. 

“I want you.” His voice was deep and husky. 

“You already have all of me, darling. Tonight, I want you to tell me what you want, so I can make you feel good. You’re always so good to me. Let me be good to you, Remus.”

Your fingers trailed over the nape of his neck gently, effectively soothing him and winding him up. 

“Touch me, Y/N.”

And so you did. He pulled off his shirt and your hands roamed through his hair, across his cheeks, down his jaw. They traced over his chest, quickly followed by your lips. As you pushed him on his back, you left open mouthed kisses on every inch of him, every scar. Soon he was moaning softly, trying to control the sounds of his pleasure. 

“Don't hold back, baby. Tell me how you feel. This is about you.”

After every falter you heard from the boy now squirming underneath you, you paused, until he told you exactly what he wanted you to do. Your mouth nipped and marked at his sensitive skin, determined to make this as pleasurable as possible for him.

You reached his pants and unbuttoned them, quickly removing all layers that prevented your skin  from being pressed against his. Hands trailed back up his legs and thighs as your kisses travelled past his navel, towards his length. 

You kissed the tip of his cock, and looked up at him, waiting for him to tell you exactly what he wanted you to do. 

“Please Y/N. Could you-” he started and stopped suddenly, his face flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure. 

“What do you want, Remus? Anything, just name it.” You lightly wrapped your hand around him, and pumped slowly, causing him to close his eyes and groan. He hesitated still, seemingly no longer able to form coherent words with you teasingly stroking his cock. 

“Do you want my mouth, baby?” 

He simply nodded and moaned as you continued your agonizing pace. “Speak then.”

“Godric, yes.” He was panting, trying to rein in all forms of self-control. If you didn’t give him something soon, he would surely implode.

You slowly licked up the entire length of him before taking him in your mouth. Swirling your tongue and moaning around him, you were effectively driving him insane. As soon as the first moan left your mouth, his hips bucked with a jolt. He wasn’t going to last long, and was after a few minutes, he tugging at your hair for mercy. 

“Y/N, stop, baby.” By now, Remus was a mess, clearly strung out and desperate for release. 

Pulling away, you looked up at him with big, innocent eyes and he had to close his to repress his urge to release himself too soon. The way you looked at him always got to him, turning him on in ways you couldn’t even imagine. Taking in a deep breath, he tried to slow his breathing. 

“Please, Y/N, let me fuck you.” 

You smiled and removed his shirt from your frame. “How do you want me?” 

Remus suddenly flipped the two of you over, so he was now hovering above you. “Just like this. So I can see your pretty little face when I make you come.” 

At his words, you whimpered softly and gripped his shoulders tightly. The sound that fell from his mouth as he entered you was one you wanted to ingrain into your mind forever. Pumping into you with slow and deep thrusts, you briefly thought that this wasn’t fair. Remus was supposed to be telling you what he wanted. Yet, as his pace quickened, your thoughts quickly dissolved into moans for more.

“Remus, please.” You begged, and your legs wrapped around his waist tightly. This allowed for a deeper angle, and with every thrust he was hitting your most sensitive spot. 

His hot breath fanning against your neck and whispered sin in your ear, drove you further to your peak. “Doing so good for me, Y/N. Taking all of me, aren’t you? Such a good girl. My girl.” 

Nails dug into his back as he pounded into you repeatedly. “So good for me, Remus. Always so good.” 

Your words sped him further and soon, he was at his limit. Reaching a hand to your clit, he rubbed it quickly. The added sensation had you moaning a round of curses and you felt yourself squeeze around his cock as you came. 

Remus soon followed, and with a few last thrusts, spilled himself into you. Not being able to support his fatigued body any longer, he collapsed, still half on top of you. The weight of his body was calming and helped ground you as you came down from your high. Running your hands through his hair softly, you smiled. 

“Happy anniversary, Remus.”

He mustered up the rest of his strength his tired limbs had and propped himself up on one arm to kiss you slowly. His lips moved lazily against yours and you could feel his happiness seep into you. 

“Happy anniversary, love.”

Remus and you laid in the bed of the Shrieking Shack for a while, content with each other’s company. You both reminisced at the past year, sharing different memories with one another in soft whispers, too afraid to break the peaceful moment you were in. 

You’ve been with him for a year. You’ve been with the person you loved most in this entire world for a whole rotation around the sun. You have been blissfully in love with Remus John Lupin for an entire year and things couldn’t be better.  


	5. Talking Bodies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested:  
> Can you make a Remus Lupin x reader story? Maybe how they hook up at a party and it gets heated up from there?  
>   
> Based on the song "Talking Body" by Tove Lo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,175.

Eyes met. 

They danced.  Twirled around each other from across the room. The low light of the common room setting both eyes aglow. They searched for the perfect moment. The right time in the lull of the party to move. It was a careful dance, a melodic trance both were set under. A push and pull like fire in a swirling wind. Beautiful, but dangerous. If they were not careful, they were sure to get scorned. 

Both gorgeous eyes sparkled in the light of the fire they formed. It was as if they were locked in place, unable to break their gaze since they happened upon one another. They both waited for the build. A series of moments that felt like eternity. The exact length of their stare did not matter for her eyes beckoned him. His devoured her. 

Smiles mirrored. 

Dimples crowning, teeth shown. The grins were natural, never forced. Sly smirks turned to genuine grins in time with one another. It was acceptance and permission. The eyes were the greetings, the build was their ask of allowance in, and the smiles were their names. They were the welcoming to each other’s lives. 

Smiles revealed himself. His dimples crowning as his mouth turned upward. The corner of his eyes crinkled. He smiled with his whole being. She would never tire of seeing him smile. She knew that he was one who put his whole being into everything. He wanted to put it with her. 

Smiles lit up her face. Her teeth bared as she grinned. The apples of her cheeks peeked through and complimented her. She turned bashful under flattery of her own features. She bit her bottom lip, still smiling a shy smile. He knew he’d love seeing her blush with him. She hoped she could.

Words spoken. 

The build reached its peak and temptation became too strong. Words were shared for hours, intertwining them and becoming one thought. Two minds melted together to share all that was within. She fell for his wit and charm, his words low and smooth. He fell for her intellect and sass, her words melodic and comforting. 

Both were left speechless with the thought of the other. Words could not convey the depth of what they felt.

Heat blossomed. 

The build was back, climbing higher than ever before. It was a tease, with eyes and smiles and words. Everything but touch. It warmed the two, drew them closer to one another. Close enough to touch, but they let the heat simmer between them. It wasn’t too hot to scorch, but to burn delightfully once they connected themselves. 

They let it build within the space. Consuming everything around them. It was a push and pull of flame, carefully passed to avoid getting hurt. The heat blossomed in her stomach, sending warm butterflies loose within her whole body. The heat from their wings fluttered through her veins and built the heat slowly. The heat blossomed in his heart, pumping the warmth through every nerve. He was set alive, and the heat rushed through him. They both wanted to burn.

Mouths brushed against one another. 

It was done without thought when the heat became too much. It drew them close enough for their mouths to touch in the slightest of ways. They both did not pull away. Sitting too close, enough for the fire to build higher and higher, they breathed in one another. Chests almost brushing, legs bumping, breath intertwining. Her hands wanted to tangle themselves in his messy, golden hair. His wanted to dig into her soft hips. They would not give in here. 

Hands intertwined instead. 

They locked onto one another, dragging them both up the stairs of the boys’ dormitory. Pulses thrummed rapidly against their wrists and they hoped the other would not feel it. Stairs were climbed for what seemed like miles and the excitement of being with one another left their hands jittery and shaky. 

Spells were cast. 

Lips locked and arms pushed him back against his door. A locking spell was mumbled for privacy. She pressed against him and the two met fully, the heat suddenly too much between them. All that was building came down in a crash. The fire burned him, an appreciative groan emitting deep in his throat. 

The second spell was uttered--a silencing charm. For selfish reasons she distanced them and cast the spell. Nobody was going to hear his moans but her. She had him, and only her. 

Teeth nipped. 

Across her jaw, down her neck. He basked in the feeling of her soft skin under his mouth. Everything else fell away as he pulled her closer. Teeth pulled at her skin gently. The sharp prick of his bite setting all nerves alive. It left her skin with stories to tell, and proof. It left her sensitive and she wanted to feel the spark at every touch. 

Hands pulled. 

Bodies towards the bed. He let her move him, intoxicated by her scent. His kept her close, never wanting to disconnect from his flame. She bounced when she hit the mattress. He grinned down at her as he followed. 

At their clothes. As their skin flushed, the layers became too much. Hands tugged quickly at the offense. They both bared themselves. He was putting his whole being with her. She was blushing under him. 

His locks of hair. Teeth were bared further down her body, and they tugged at his hair. They were both a live wire, and with every touch her hands pulled at him further. Hands soon guided him to help her reach her limit, nips of skin turning way to heated kisses and lavishing tongue. 

At her hips. Holding steady, keeping her pinned to the bed. She squirmed and bucked as he teased her, but strong hands held her tight. She cried for him, and they only held down tighter. 

At the sheets. Writhing in pleasure, with begs and pleads escaping in drawn out whispers. Hands pulled roughly at his sheets, twisting and releasing as she climbed higher and higher to her peak. 

The fire encircled them as hands pulled at their other burning half. 

Names whispered. 

Reverently uttered as they connected. More than smiles, they were the joining of bodies. Remus uttered her name over and over as his hips met hers. She whispered his in his ear, like a resounding prayer, begging and pleading to never stop.

The names felt heavenly on their lips, as if it was the only one they were meant to say. Tumbled repeatedly until the very end. 

Limits reached. 

Moans and cries were released as the fire finally blew out. The cool scent of their flames the only thing to ground them as they came back down. Bodies tired and close, blankets pulled over lazily, they basked in each other’s glow. 

Remus and Y/N were eyes, smiles, and words. They felt their mouths, hands, and teeth. They became each other’s names as they pushed over their limits. 

They were talking bodies, perfect ones, and spoke the language well. 


	6. Fate, Misunderstood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested:  
> would you please write some remus x reader where sirius meets reader in one of his classes and starts talking to her because he knows remus has a crush on her and he wants to help them but remus thinks that the girl has a crush on sirius so its all a big misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,490.

Remus didn’t believe in fate. 

He thought it to be too cruel of a concept for people. If fate existed, that means that it was set for him to be cursed as a monster. It was set that there would be a war. It was set that life was harsh and filled with pain. No, Remus refused to believe in fate. Bad things happen to good people, and people make wrong choices. He had convinced himself of this at a very young age; and with the war approaching quickly, it was not difficult to support his claims. 

Until he saw you. 

You were an enigma. Constantly showing up in Remus’ life, just on the outskirts. He didn’t know your name, your year, or really anything about you-- except that you were beautiful. Every time he found himself doubting the good things in life, you appeared. The two of you had never spoken, but it didn’t stop Remus from feeling a bit lighter as he watched you float around with a happiness he didn’t know was humanly possible. 

Remus had fallen for you, hard; and he hated it.

“What’s got you in such a mood?” James asked, as Remus sat down in the Great Hall with a huff. 

“Nothing,” he snapped back and quickly began digging into his food without another word. 

The three boys looked to their werewolf friend, and then exchanged glances. Peter counted the number of days before the full moon, then mouthed ‘four’ to the others. They nodded in understanding and let the boy be. If he was in a mood, trying to cheer him up would not be a good thing for any of them. Nothing seemed to shake Remus from his aggressiveness in the days leading up to his transformations. 

Breakfast was eaten in silence, the only conversation held when James asked Lily out for the third time this week and she rejected him, for the third time. After they ate, the four marauders made their way to the first class of the day: Potions. 

This seemed to put Remus in an even more foul mood as he didn’t want to go anywhere near the class. Sure, he was paired with Lily, who was rather great at the subject; but it was cold, dark, and damp in the dungeons. He briefly wondered if he should just skip class for the day, but decided against it for the fact that he would be missing his classes within the next couple of days anyhow.  

Upon arrival, he immediately regretted this decision when Lily turned to him. 

“Do you mind if we aren’t partners for today, Remus? Sev wanted to talk to me about something and I figured this would be the easiest way in doing so.”

Taking in a deep breath, Remus sighed and tried his best to not snap at the young girl. “Go ahead. I’ll find someone else for today.”

With a smile and a quick hug, Lily was off to sit next to her Slytherin friend. This left Remus alone and fidgety, as he didn’t want a different partner and surely wouldn’t go up to ask someone. He’d wait until someone came to him, probably whomever came in late to today’s lesson. 

What Remus did not expect was a soft touch on his shoulder, and a warm voice to fill his ears. 

“Um, your Remus Lupin, right?”

Looking up, he saw his enigma staring right at him. The tension placed in his shoulders melted away as he held your gentle gaze. “Yeah, I am.” 

Your face brightened slightly and smiled, an expression that Remus now knew was his favorite. He found himself mirroring you slightly as you continued. “Great! I was wondering if you had a partner for today’s lesson? Alice is out sick and I am left partnerless.” 

Remus shook his head and you sat down next to the young boy. 

“Perfect. I’m Y/N, by the way. And I have to warn you, I’m kind of rubbish at Potions.”

Still smiling, his headache that was forming just moments prior suddenly vanished, and he laughed softly. “No worries, I think I can carry us through today’s lesson.”

You nodded, and put your hand over your heart in a false dramatic sense. “My knight in shining armor.”

Before he could think it through, the words were tumbling out of his mouth with a wink. “Anything for a fair maiden such as yourself.” 

At this, you both flushed a shade of pink and seemed to lose your nerve at flirting any more. The rest of class went by without incident; and even though it was slightly awkward at times, Remus found himself feeling better. He guided you through the potion you made and with his help, you seemed to pick it up better than when Slughorn explained it. 

“See? You aren’t abysmal like you had said. You only almost caused a fire once.” He joked, and you playfully smacked his arm.

“Hey, not fair! That was your fault anyhow. You told me to stir counter-clockwise, not clockwise!” 

The two of you laughed as you packed away your things, and you smiled up at the young boy. 

“Even if I did almost start a fire, I’m glad I partnered with you today. You helped better than Slughorn ever could, so thank you.”

Remus nodded, and smiled back at you gently. “It’s no problem at all. Lily ditched me for the day anyhow, so I was partnerless too.” 

As the two of you said your goodbyes, neither of you saw the young boy watching from a distance. Sirius Black saw the smile on his friend’s face, and was surprised that he had not bit your head off once. If you brightened his mood on a day leading up to the full moon, you must be pretty special. Grinning broadly, he decided that tomorrow he would see how special you were for himself. 

When Remus walked into Potions class the next day, he frowned. Lily was back sitting in her old seat next to his. Slightly disappointed that he couldn’t share his time with you again, he made his way over and sat next to the red-headed girl. 

“Morning, Remus.” 

However, the young boy did not reply, as he was watching two students chat happily with one another across the room. His heart fell into his stomach. You were sitting in your usual seat, and in Alice’s was none other than Gryffindor’s Casanova, Sirius Black. He was leaning against the desk cooly, flashing his signature smirk and talking about something Remus could only imagine was an infamous pick up line. 

However, much to his dismay you smiled shyly and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear as you looked down. The more he concentrated on the scene in front of him, the more he realized that your cheeks were also dusted an adorable shade of pink. You were blushing at whatever Sirius had said, which made him laugh and wink at you. 

“Hello? Earth to Moony?” Lily asked, waving a hand in front of his face. 

This seemed to snap Remus from his trance and looked back to his friend. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“I was apologizing for ditching you yesterday. I didn’t realize it was this close to, you know, and shouldn’t have left you to some random partner who probably made things worse for you. But, it seems like you are more mad than I thought.”

He winced slightly at the guilt in her voice and reached out to bring his hand over hers. “I’m sorry, Lily. I’m not mad about yesterday. Y/N partnered up with me, and it really wasn’t so bad.”

At the mention of your name, Lily scanned the room to find you. “Y/N... Y/N Y/L/N? She’s terrible at potions! I’m so sorry, if I had known I really wouldn’t have left you with-”

Remus seemed to forget about what he just saw and actually laughed at his riled up friend. “Lily, stop. It really wasn’t all that bad. I helped her with the potion and we made it through. I actually had fun yesterday.”

Lily paused, her eyes flicking back over to Remus’. As she stared at him, she finally understood why he didn’t mind her ditching him the day prior. “Ohh, well I’m glad then. She seems like a really nice girl, Remus. Have you asked her out yet?”

Suddenly, he tall boy deflated. “Don’t go there, Lily. She clearly isn’t interested.” 

He nodded his head over to your seat and she peered over his shoulder to see you and Sirius still talking happily. Yet, you weren’t looking at Sirius. You were staring across the room, over at Lily’s table. When the two of you made eye contact, you flushed a deeper shade of red and quickly turned your attention back to Sirius. Confused, Lily did the same to Remus, who was now twirling his quill in his hand dejectedly.

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that, Remus. You could always give it a shot?”

Shaking his head, he sighed and opened up his textbook. “No, I know not to get in the way of heart-throb Sirius Black’s missions. I wouldn’t stand a chance anyways.”

A pang went through Lily’s heart at the defeated tone in her friend’s voice. Opening up her own book, she dropped the subject and decided not to press him any further. 

For the rest of the week Sirius sat with you in Potions. Remus had gone through a whole array of emotions at the thought of it. At first, he was disappointed, automatically assuming that he had lost any chance with you. Yet, the next day he was confused as he noticed you staring at him often. Although, every time he’d look in your direction, you would turn away quickly and go back to talking with Sirius. On Friday, the day before the full moon, Remus was angry. He was mad at Sirius for trying to get with the one girl whom he cared about. Sirius seemed to be able to have any girl in Hogwarts, except Lily maybe. Yet, he chose his beautiful enigma. In Remus’ mind, this was just another reason that there was no such thing as fate. 

Throughout the week, Lily had tried to cheer her friend up. It even got to the point that she told him she’d go out with James if he would just think about asking you out. He laughed hollowly and told her that there was no point in going out with someone if their heart wasn’t in it. Worst of all, she didn’t know if he was talking about her going out with James, or you with him. 

Come Saturday, Remus had become irrationally upset. He didn’t know if it was due to the constant flirting between you and Sirius, the fact that today was the day of the full moon, or if it were because he was very close to accepting defeat. You and Sirius had extended your chats in class to knowing glances in the Great Hall and the common room. Remus bitterly thought that the two of you even stole his one place of solitude from him, the library. 

Every time Sirius would look over at you, smirking but not saying anything more, you would blush and look down. It was obvious that you were shying away from whatever the boy was insinuating and even though his stomach sank at the thought of it not being because of him, he couldn’t help but smile at your demureness. 

It was a couple of hours before he would need to leave for the Shrieking Shack when Sirius came up to check on his friend. It was common place that one of the boys would assure that he was set for the night, ensuring that he had everything he needed before his transformation. 

“Hey mate, you all set?” He asked as he leaned on the post of his bed casually. 

“I think I would know what I need, Sirius. I have been doing this long enough by now.” The tone in Remus’ voice made Sirius wince and he assumed that this would be a rough night for all of them. 

Pushing off the bedpost, he made his way over to his friend carefully. “I know, I just wanted to know if you needed anything.”

“Not from you, no thanks.”

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows at his response. He was used to the boy being agitated before the full moon, but never directly at him. 

“What do you mean?”

Remus sighed, not having enough energy to deal with his problem with Sirius right now. He felt as if he didn’t deal with it, it didn’t hurt as badly. “Nothing. Just, let’s get going.” He closed his bag and made his way over to the door, ready to get this night over with. 

As the two boys reached the bottom of the stairs, they ran into the one person Remus did not want to see. 

“Oh, hey Remus! Where you boys off to?” Your eyes were shining brightly, seemingly always light enough to soothe his mood. Yet, as he looked back to Sirius to see him smirking slightly, he shook his head and looked down. Muttering some excuse, Remus breezed past you, not stopping long enough to see the hurt flash across your face. You looked to Sirius and shrugged slightly. 

“See, told you.”

Sirius’ smirk fell instantly and he sighed gently. “Now’s just not a good time, Y/N. Trust me, he does like you. I can see it.”

You laughed sadly and shook your head, trying to appear lighthearted. “It’s okay, Sirius. You saw it for yourself. He doesn’t want really anything to do with me and that’s okay. Now please, just drop it.” The playfulness in your words were forced and you both could tell. Shaking his head slightly, he put his arm on your shoulder comfortingly. 

“I’ve known Moony for years and he has never looked at someone like he looks at you. Just try again tomorrow. I promise, it’ll be different.”

Looking into his eyes, you felt yourself nod before you could think it through. The thought of Remus rejecting you again left a knot in your stomach, yet you couldn’t help but think about the possibility that he might like you. You didn’t see it, but Sirius spoke with such a conviction that you had to believe him. Standing up on your tiptoes, you hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you, Sirius.” 

He smiled down at you, relieved to know that you’d give Moony a second chance. After he said his goodbyes, he turned to catch up with the rest of the group to find that Remus was nowhere in sight. He sighed and made his way down with James and Peter, thinking that now all he needed to do was get through tonight. 


End file.
